


Play a Devil

by Eleftheria_F



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 04 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleftheria_F/pseuds/Eleftheria_F
Summary: Floch reflects the innocent lost as he harms more.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Play a Devil

All around his ears were chaos. Screams of the innocent, bullets from the innocent, the roars of the innocent. The smell of blood and death intoxicated the air, positioning the lungs of any poor soul who dared witness the impact that war had. Most people would’ve ran, would’ve cried, hell Floch would’ve done both a few years ago. Things were different now, though. The truth had been uncovered. Rotting skeletons had been ripped from the closet, exposing who the true enemies were. Who put his friends and his family through so much hell, who are the reason he cannot have a nice life, who are the reason he’d live in constant fear. 

He remembered the nights after the mission to return to Shiganshia. The emptiness as he lay, pleading for a chance of sleep. How the large, dark shadows of his friends slowly wrapped around him, strangling his neck and pinning his limbs viciously, depriving him of any life inside him. How he’d wake up gasping for air, as if his head had been held underwater for hours. How his hands shook and held onto the blanket, as if the thin material could save him from what would occur. 

Why was Floch the only one to survive? Why did whatever God was up there leave him, what did he ever do to deserve that? It was the things he pondered on whenever his brain had a free chance, which was a lot. His friends were dead, he was left with people who took away his hope of defeating the titans. While Hitch was probably away sleeping, Marlowe had been brutally crushed and killed only meters away from him. While Eren cried over his dying friend, the commander had his life taken from him to shut up some whining teenagers. What could Floch do now?

At some point throughout the four years, it hit him. All his anger, all his grief, was directed at the people who started all this in the first place. He realised that everyone who had died at the hands of a Titan was because of the Marleyans. It was their government and their people who caused all of this. Not Titans, it was them. They were the reasons thousands of people couldn’t live in peace, who didn’t have to worry if their sons or daughters would come back alive the next day. 

Floch knew they didn’t need heroes anymore, they needed devils. 

Some memories of him, Gordon and Sandra floated back into his mind as he held the large barrel in his hands. He was going to set the country alight, he was going to show that the Marleyans weren’t the only one who could be devils. Everyone was going to pay for what hell he had been through. No longer was he going to cry on the floor, terrified of death that would grab him from the ground, rip him to pieces and devour him. No longer would he cry himself to sleep, or have horrific nightmares of the past. 

He was going to make the future a better place for everyone back at home. Even if that meant he had to work alongside the devil for that to happen.


End file.
